Vehicles such as cars, trucks and trailers pulled by cars or trucks typically have electrical systems for powering electrical loads such as running lights, signal lights and small motors. A typical vehicle electrical system has a power source, wiring and junction boxes. The wiring carries the electrical power from the power source to the loads. Junction boxes are used to electrically connect one section of wiring to another section. A typical junction box has a case that encloses electrical terminal studs to which sections of wiring attach. The cover provides protection from water, dirt, oil and other elements. The case typically has a removable junction box cover that mates with a junction box based coupled to the frame of the vehicle.
A junction box is often used in trouble shooting the electrical system. Most mechanics when they encounter an electrical problem on a vehicle, locate a junction box that is electrically between the power source and the load, remove a junction box cover and check for power using a hand-held test device. If power is present in the junction box, then the problem is probably between the junction box and the load. If power is not present in the junction box, then the problem is probably between the power source and the junction box.
Removing the junction box cover can be tedious and time consuming. Some junction box covers snap and off, but this arrangement is less secure. More secure junction box covers are fastened with bolts, screws or some other type of fasteners. Given that vehicular junction boxes are often mounted on the frame of the vehicle in locations that expose the boxes to a harsh environment, securely fastened covers are preferable. What is needed is a way to allow for troubleshooting of the power system of the vehicle without removing junction box covers.
Presently known art attempts to address this problem, but has not completely solved the problem. The following represents a list of known related art:
Date ofReference:Issued to:Issue/PublicationUS Pat. Pub. 2009/269951Scheele et al.Oct. 29, 2009US Pat. Pub. 2005/037632IhdeFeb. 17, 2005U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,065WagnerFeb. 17, 2009U.S. Pat. No. 7,369,059Hoffman et al.May 6, 2008U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,852RekerDec. 2, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,699ScottJul. 24, 2001U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,478McGuireAug. 27, 1996.U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,447CodrinoDec. 28, 1976U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,911CodrinoJul. 1, 1975
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
US Published Patent Application 2009/0269951 by Scheele et al. for a “Flexible power distribution module” published Oct. 29, 2009 discloses a power distribution module for a vehicle includes an insulating housing including a component grid, the component grid defining a plurality of circuit protection footprints, the housing further including at least one connector mount or terminal mating location; a printed circuit board (“PCB”) located within the housing and beneath the component grid, the PCB holding a plurality of fuse mounting terminals and at least one connector mounting terminal, the PCB including a plurality of conducting traces connecting the fuse mounting terminals to the at least one connector mounting terminal; and a cover that threadingly engages the housing, the threading engagement leading to a locking of the cover to the housing that tends to prevent the cover from loosening from the housing when the vehicle is being driven, the locking of the cover able to be overcome by a person so that the cover can be unthreaded readily from the housing.
US Published Patent Application 2005/0037632 by Ihde for “Lighted trailer wiring adapter” published Feb. 17, 2005 discloses a lighted wiring adapter for connecting a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle and displaying a status of the vehicles' wiring. The adapter allows circuits on the towed vehicle to be powered or otherwise operated through circuits on the towing vehicle. The adapter broadly comprises a housing operable to physically connect the towed vehicle's wiring to the towing vehicle's wiring, a plurality of conductors internal to the housing each operable to electrically individually connect one of the towed vehicle's circuits to one of the towing vehicle's circuits, and at least one light to display the status of one of the circuits. The light may be colored or positioned to indicate which circuit powers the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,065 to Wagner for a “Surface mount trailer electrical connector” issued Feb. 17, 2009 discloses an improved, low profile, surface mounted female electrical connector for mounting to a vehicle. The connector has a flat rear surface that facilitates mounting on many different vehicles in many different locations. The connector may be mounted with or without drilling holes in the tow vehicle. The connector includes easy-to-use wire connectors with LED indicator lights to verify correct electrical connections between the tow vehicle and the electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,369,059 to Hoffman et al. for “Electrical apparatus having status indicating means” issued May 6, 2008 discloses an electrical power distribution device such as a junction box or the like includes a status indicator that also serves not only to indicate the status of energization of a connector mounted in a first housing opening, but also to illuminate a translucent indicia-bearing plate mounted in second housing opening. The housing contains a chamber in which are mounted a light emitting diode that is energized simultaneously with the connector, and a light transmitting member that directs the light produced by the LED toward the second housing opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,852 to Reker for a “Junction box and distributor assembly” issued Dec. 2, 2003 discloses a junction box and distributor assembly includes an external connector that is mounted on a distributor device for connection with a mating companion connector that is mounted in an opening contained in a wall of the junction box, whereby remotely located sensors may be connected via the distribution device and the mating connectors with a programmable operating module contained within the junction box. In order to prevent the penetration of moisture into the junction box, a first seal is arranged about the housing opening between the distributor device and the outer surface of the housing wall. A second seal may be provided in compressed relation concentrically between the peripheral surface of the housing opening and the outer peripheral surface of the second connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,699 to Scott for a “Water heater with electronic control” issued Jul. 24, 2001 discloses A water heater of the invention includes a water container; an element located to heat water in the water container; a sensor located to sense temperature; and a controller, the controller monitors the sensed temperature at termination of a defined time interval and compares the sensed temperature against a predetermined temperature, with the controller further identifying the element as defective when the sensed temperature is less than the predetermined temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,478 to McGuire for a “Universal trailer light locator” issued Aug. 27, 1996 discloses a versatile, water-resistant trailer interface device that is capable of adaptation to a variety of connector assemblies. The mechanical and electrical apparatus is comprised of versatile connectors, a circuit board, indicator lights, resistors, a test circuit, wires and a casing. The user can test and connect each pin separately without the need for special tools. The large resistor prevents the destruction of automobile or trailer fuses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,447 to Codrino for a “Electrical junction box for motor vehicles having printed circuit fuse means and connecting means therein” issued Dec. 28, 1976 discloses a junction box for a motor vehicle electrical system for coupling electrical conductors extending from the rear of a vehicle with conductors extending to the front of a vehicle, comprising an integrally moulded body having removable end, top and bottom walls and an intermediate plate which can be slidably engaged in guides in the side walls of the body. The removable end and bottom walls are provided with connector units for connecting electrical conductors of the external circuit to the junction box. These connector units are interconnected internally by flexible printed circuit connectors which also make contact with actuating elements, such as relays, and with printed circuit fuses mounted in sheets on pivoted support plates by means of which fuse changing is facilitated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,911 to Codrino for a “Junction box for a motor vehicle electrical systems” issued Jul. 1, 1975, discloses a junction box for a motor vehicle electrical system for coupling electrical leads extending to the rear of a vehicle with leads extending to the front of a vehicle, comprising a moulded body having various component parts, notably a tray member, one end wall and a bottom wall, constructed separately and carrying connector blocks for flat pin connector terminals; the connector blocks are interconnected internally to one another and to the tray member which houses the safety fuses of the circuits and various electromagnetic actuator devices, and which has a transparent lid.